a forbidden friendship
by Iamthebadwolf9876
Summary: Loki and Hermione have always felt different, but when Loki's feelings of love, belonging and betrayal are tested can hermione convince him that he has a purpose, and can Loki learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione granger sat in her usual curled up in the Hogwarts library. She was engulfed in a large book about different witches and wizards throughout the wizarding histories. She hadn't been really paying attention to the time, wrapped in her books and pieces of parchment; she hadn't realised that it was almost half past ten. She glanced at her watch, which she had only recently been given to her by her parents for her sixteenth birthday. Hermione yawned at the lateness of the hour. She decided that she was going to have to take the long walk to the Gryffindor common room sooner rather than later, so with a long sigh she piled up her rather large collection of notes, lit her wand and wandered back down the dark, quiet hallways.

When Hermione did finally get back to the tall archway sized portrait the lady that inhabited it was fast asleep and snoring contentedly. This is why Hermione hated coming back this late, at about half past nine the fat lady would always fall into a deep sleep that she always felt guilty about waking. Hermione took a deep breath and gently tapped on the frame; the portrait woke with a jolt and looked around for angrily. However when she saw Hermione she simply muttered something under her breath and yawned, stretching her arms so that they disappeared out of the sides of her painting.

"Password?" the painting moaned at her. As Hermione said the secret word the painting muttered something else about 'never waking up portraits' and quickly swung open the door. After apologising and thanking the portrait Hermione rushed inside and quickly left the Fat lady to sleep again.

The Gryffindor common room was quite a dark room apart from the golden glow from the fire. It was furnished with large rustic armchairs and low wooden tables and opposite her was the spiralled stone staircase that lead to the dormitories and where everyone else would 'hopefully' be sleeping.

On the other end of the universe, in the golden realm Asgaurd, Loki yawned at the clock on the dark mantelpiece, leaned back in his chair and yawned again. He was trying to get his way through a book about general yotemheimian mythology. Although it was interesting, sleep had other ideas of what Loki should be doing. So with a sigh, Loki slammed the book shut and made his way through the dark corridors. He was going to go out onto the kings' balcony for Loki loved the stars. The distance of them. He wanted to travel to every single one and just look, quietly.

But on hearing his brothers booming voice and thought better of it. Loki really wasn't in the mood for Thor's company; he was too tired for that. Loki was sure that one day he would travel to the places in his books; yotenhime, midguard, balahime, just to look. So Loki turned round and headed in the opposite direction away from Thor's laughter.

Loki's chamber was a dark green hall draped in green and gold. He had tall wooden tables that were covered in intricately covered books. He had placed in the middle of the desk, a golden helmet with two curved horns on the top. Everything in his chambers looked as if it was in his perfect place when he looked to the side noticing a pulled out chair.

"The servants aren't coming in here anymore if they're going to move everything." Loki muttered to himself. When he turned on his heals looking straight into the darkness of the corner of the room. He glared into the corner as if there was someone stood right in front of him.

"Well maybe if you learnt to make your own bed." The voice came from the corner of the room right where Loki was glaring. As soon as he heard the voice Loki's face softened and his mouth turned into a large grin. Something seemed to grow in the dark, seemed to warp its way out of the black and come together in a glow of golden light. Loki's beloved mother walked out of the corner and smiled with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, um yeah this is my fist fan fiction that I've ever let anyone read. I think posting one of my stories on here is something that I've found really hard. I'd just like to say that your reviews would be really appreciated and I hope you like it. By the way they will meet eventually **

Hermione woke to an arm gently nudging her awake. When she slowly opened her eyes she realised that she had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. She looked up into a similarly 'groggy' face.

"How long have you been down here?" Harry Potter asked her, a smile on his face.

"Well, all night I guess."

Hermione went to stand but she painfully realised that she had fallen asleep on her ankle. As she went to walk she collapsed into a crumple on the cold stone floor. She had always liked the feeling of the ice cold slate on her feet in the morning but it was quite a shock now; especially that she had fallen face first. Harry however was staring at her in fits of hysterical laughter.

"Oh! Shut up!" she snapped at him. He held out a hand for her to grab, she batted it away and pulled herself up onto the armchair. Hermione ran a hand through her already matted hair; she would have to wash it and preferably brush it before she left the common room.

"Rons' already gone down." Harry told her. It wasn't unusual for Ron to get down to breakfast in the great hall before most.

"Ok, you can go down; I'm going to stay up here for a bit. I need to have a bath.

Loki wasn't at all annoyed at him mother coming into his chambers like this. She was one of the few people whom he was happy to see at almost any time. Friga understood him, unlike Odin, his father. She encouraged his magic and his love of books. Odin always approved of Thor, his brutish skill and strength, mjonir was to prove for that. Loki barley let Thor near his beloved books.

Although he was extremely tired Loki loved talking to her. She always made him forget about Odin's disapprovals, his brotherly differences, even how Loki had always felt different. Growing up, Loki had never really fitted in; he had always been an outsider compared to other asgaurdian children. Loki never enjoyed the intense fitness regimes that other asgaurdian children did or how they were trained in the art of battle and war. But he always knew that friga would be there in the end. Loki loved times like this; they would discuss magic, new potions, other realms. But this was the day that Loki strayed off their usually conversations.

"Why I am I so different?" he asked. Friga sighed.

"Loki, you are gifted in ways many others wouldn't understand. Magic comes so easily to you and others don't see that as a gift, they see it as a weakness. But Loki never forget; we are all beautiful in our own ways, some protect who we are in different ways. Just promise me you will never use your powers for the wrong reasons my love."

With that friga stood up and walked out of the great doors that lead to the hall ways. Leaving him with only a flickering candle for light and as the dull light began to fade Loki bowed his head as his skin turned sky blue and his eyes turned red.

**By the way Loki doesn't know that he's turning blue. He's going to do it a lot and not notice what he's doing. I think it's going to show how he's already broken even before the happenings of Thor. I know that Hermione's bits are really short but she's got some longer bits coming don't worry. **

**PS xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, yeah I don't really know what's going to happen for a while because I know exactly what's going to happen in the end I just don't really know what's going in-between; I'm sure that's exactly what you're not supposed to do but ah-well. Just want to shout out to my friends who I'm not going to mention names but knows exactly who she is but is really good at reading them and just being good at being mad with me so thanks to the people who are actually coming back and reading the next parts. **

Hermione quickly nodded awake after falling back to sleep after Harry had left her. Something cold had pressed against her forehead, she was trying to work out whether or not it was someone trying to get her to wake up, but no one else was in the dormitory. She passed it off a just a simple breeze from the open window. There was usually a slight gust of wind coming through that window that usually went unnoticed but it was as if there was a full blown gale outside. The curtains had been completely blown to the side and there was a howling wind. But when Hermione went to shut the window outside was a beautiful blue day. First years were outside playing in the courtyards and everyone else she assumed had either gone to hogsmede or lessons. Hermione glanced at her watch; she would have to leave in a minuet. She wasn't really bothered about missing breakfast but she had to get up eventually. As Hermione was walking towards her trunk at the bottom of her bed to reach for her robes she felt as if a freezing cold knife had stabbed through the top of her skull. It was although ice was pushing her down from above and causing her to collapse under it. As the immense pressure on her head began to slowly calm down Hermione's head was bombarded with images of grey, green and gold, starlight and then a blinding darkness. She collapsed on the fear of her mind being invaded and she felt herself becoming terrified. Fear began to fill her up like a cup being filled with water. She felt herself getting heavier and heavier until it dropped and it felt as if she was falling, falling into that same blinding darkness. That's when she heard someone knocking on the door, she hadn't remembered locking the door but she knew that she need help and she needed it now. Hermione tried to call out but found herself unable to make a noise, she tried to scream but nothing was coming out of her mouth. That's when the knocking became urgent.

"Miss granger, open this door!" Hermione recognised professor McGonagall's urgent voice; it was the same voice she used to address us when Harry fell of his broom 3 years ago. She knew something was wrong. "Alohomora" the great wooden door swung open and McGonagall was stood in the doorway, wand outstretched and with a look of panic on her face. Hermione took one look at her professor and passed out.

Loki woke up in the healer room, he was drenched in sweat and he was freezing cold. He tried to rub his hair out of his face (which he found was equally soaked in sweat) and try to make sense of why he was here, but as soon he touched his head it felt as if one thousand pins had pierced his skin. He decided that maybe trying to touch his head maybe wasn't the best of ideas, so he pushed himself up to sit up on the table like bed that was surrounded by gold healing light. But as soon as he had sat up there were two healers by his side telling him to 'calm down' and 'don't get agitated' and 'just to relax'. Loki didn't understand what they were talking about. He was perfectly calm. The only thing that he wasn't calm about was that he had no idea why he was in a healer's chamber. He didn't remember doing anything or hurting himself. But his head told him otherwise. Had he cast a spell that had rendered him unconscious? Had he knocked himself out using a potion? The last thing Loki remembered doing was falling asleep in his chambers. Nothing out of the ordinary for Loki.

"You threw your thoughts in your sleep." The voice made Loki jump.

"Hum?"

"You expanded your telepathic field in your sleep, you're lucky Himdel saw you, otherwise well." The healer told Loki, genuine concern was in his voice. "You're also extremely lucky that the mortal that received it was a midgaurdian witch."

Loki threw his head back onto the pillow. That was a mistake. Loki's head throbbed, but he was more concerned with this witch. What had she seen? Loki didn't know what he'd sent to her; it could have been anything. Anything at all and that annoyed Loki, he knew he was going to have to find her, and he was going to have to find another way around it. Himdel would never let him make the trip to midguard. Loki had read about other ways out of Asgaurd, and that's exactly how he was going to find this witch.


	4. Chapter 4

It was over two weeks since Hermione collapsed in the Gryffindor common room. She had spent a considerable amount of that time in the hospital wing under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey and usually as much time that Harry and Ron could get away to see her. The ice cold pain in her head was still there it was just simply dulled. She had wished that she could get away to the library to try to find some explanation of what was happening to her. Her mind had gone mad with different theories; dark magic, werewolves, Voldemort. She thought that was Dumbledore had presumed. He had asked her on many occasions if she knew what she had seen. But all that she could remember was gold and green, and a face. A face that she couldn't place; that echoing laughter that rung in her ears. It was a menacing laugh. Almost as if it belonged to someone that could never be taught or restrained. It resonated off a growl that sounded like a griffin preparing to roar. Hermione knew to fear that laugh. The face however was broken and sad. The face of a person who's heart had been broken suddenly. It had a bluish tinge to it and the eyes were so light in colour that they didn't belong to that much sorrow. She passed of the face as simply a nightmare and pushed the thought to the back of her head. Hermione didn't know when she was going to be allowed to leave the hospital, a few days, and few weeks possibly. The damage to her head was too extreme to be treated with magic (so she had been told on numerous occasions) that she would have to let it heal naturally. But how do you heal something that you don't know about? How do you fix something so distance? Apparently she had been hit with something that was similar to a protronus; it was as if she had been hit with someone's entire soul. Maybe it's the faces' soul? Had whoever that that face and laughter belong to tried to kill her with their thoughts?

That night, as Hermione slept, all of the candles in the hospital wing went dark. Even the small flickering flame in a jar that Hermione made to soothe herself had blown out. She shuffled in her sleep from the sudden freezing wind that rolled along the floor of the room. A blue mist began to flood its way in and around the beds. Suddenly there was a crack like the lash of a whip as someone entered the room. The tall, slender figure walked swiftly towards Hermione's bed. It put one thin hand down and almost touched her face, but quickly pulled away.

"Hush, sleep now my dear." The voice softly sighed. The figure took one step back, looked at Hermione sleeping and closed his eyes.

Loki was sat in the centre of his room, cross legged, eyes closed shut. Suddenly his eyes jolted open and he swung a bit like he had been pushed backwards. He pushed his hand through his long black hair and the corner of his mouth curved upwards into a smile. He now knew where to find this midgaurdian witch, just not how to get there. Loki had been watching her all day and by what she had told that female healer she had only seen colours. Loki still didn't know how exactly he had telepathically sent this girl his thoughts. It was fairly easy to send his thoughts throughout Asgaurd but somewhere as far as midguard. Loki had never even travelled that far! He was tempted to simply ask Odin if he would allow Loki to travel to midguard to try to see this witch himself, but though past experience he knew that wasn't usually a good idea. He was defiantly going to have to get there on his own.

Loki decided that he was going to wake up earlier than anyone else the next morning and find a way out of Asgaurd. Knew there was going to be some sort of way out of this prison.

**Ok, yes this chapter was really awful but I really can't think of anything to write. I've got some good ideas for when they meet and I think it will make it better because there will actually be a bit of conversation. **


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had spent twice as much time than usual in the library in his wing. He was studying histories of passages out of Asgaurd, he discovered there was ways in and out that even himdel couldn't see. Caves in the systems on the mountain ranges surrounding Asgaurd. This was exactly how he was going to get away. Loki slammed the massive text closed, and once again he decided to try and get out onto the balconies.

To Loki's relief it looked as if Thor had already been here. There was a servant sweeping up the goblets that Thor had thrown away, the boy looked up at Loki, nodded and carried on. But with one sweep of his hand the golden glass flew up into the young boys bucket.

"Thank you greatly sir." The boy bowed and hurried off with his now easier job. Loki had always had a soft spot for the kitchen boys; he had once had a good friend who was born of the kitchens.

Loki leaned over the railing of the balcony looking out over the stars and studied the cliff face along one side of the realm. He sighed when he couldn't see any sort of substantial crack he began to make green and blue sparks with his hand. The stories were just legends as he had feared.

He watched as two young ravens flew against the wall, trying to find nesting sites. That's when he saw it. One of the birds looked as though he was going to fly straight into the side of the cliff. But he flew through! Loki ran further down the balcony to try and see where he had gone, but sure enough he had flown into the cliff and had vanished. He watched again, as the second bird flew up into the air as the first had done, she then sored down through the air and flew through the cliff.

Hermione had been let out of the hospital wing a few days ago, but she had still been told that she wasn't allowed into lessons for at least another week, just in case whatever had happened to her happened again. She also had to go and see Dumbledore every day so that he could talk to her about her experience. Hermione didn't really look forward to these meetings, the disappointed look on Dumbledore's face when she couldn't tell him anything more than what she had told him and the interrogation she got from her peers when she returned.

Harry and Ron however hadn't left her side since she had been aloud human contact. Harry understood the pain that she felt and Ron was always there when she needed him.

Hermione hated the way she felt since her 'accident'. She felt cold all the time.

"I felt boiling when It happened to me, maybe it's just what happens to you?" harry had told her on numerous occasions.

But it want as if she was cold, It was as if everything around her was cold, the books she touched felt like melting ice, the people she touched felt like intricate ice sculptures. Hermione had thought that she should have probably told Dumbledore about her ice feelings, but she thought that it was just her senses messing around.

Never had she been more wrong.

**I'm really sorry it's taken so long! I really love this story but I think I need to find more hours in the day. **


	6. Chapter 6

Loki sat, cross legged in the middle of his chambers before a large leather bound book. The inscription within was some strange Latin-like language that even Loki found difficult to translate. In situations like this where he was interested in the ancient texts he would simply visit friga, but this time, he needed to do this particular task alone. He was going against the will of the all father and that was strictly forbidden on any account. But Loki had to, he had to see what this witch had seen and above all, this was a free trip to midguard!

The particular book that Loki was reading was about a spell which could 'theoretically' transport you anywhere that you were thinking about at that particular moment.

So, Loki had no time to loose. He closed his eyes and sighed; He attempted to clear his mind of any other thoughts, and then thought about the patch of marble floor in front of his bookshelf and tried to transport himself there. Sure enough though, he only moved 4 inches. Slightly bemused that he'd even moved at all, Loki tried again. Staring deeply into the image of where he wanted to be taken in the back of his mind. The feeling was horrific. The feeling of being dragged head first through a thin tube, the suffocating and claustrophobic feeling. But when he felt himself returning to normal he was scared to open his eyes. Although he did feel like he was going to be sick and felt slightly dizzy he appeared to be where he wanted to be.

Hermione had finally been allowed back to her lessons. She enjoyed her first divination lesson a little bit too much, but as she had missed her classes to such an extent that any class that she could have happened to be in would have seemed exciting. Her arm had begun to hurt before they actually started on the tea leaves (which Hermione thought was the most tedious part of the lesson) from answering so many questions.

Hermione, as always, had finished her cup of dark brown tea before anyone else, leaving those few mouthfuls at the bottom and gently sipping at the end. When there was nothing left but the small black patterns at the bottom of her cup she began flipping through her small blue symbol book.

That's when something equally strange as her last few weeks occurred. She couldn't believe what she had seen in her cup, she even had to call professor Trelawney to look into her cup and confirm her suspicions, for her reaction was one of the most terrifying things Hermione had ever seen.

The professors' eyes went white and seemed to roll into the back of her head, her voice turned from the sweet, chirpy, if annoying sound to something that was harsh and rasping. She reached her hand out to Hermione as if she was trying to reach out to some invisible life line. Hermione could do nothing but hold her quivering hand whilst she shook and silently screamed at her. But what shocked Hermione was that no one else in the class seemed at all concerned that their teacher was possessed in front of them, no one had even looked up from their cups, and Hermione couldn't shout. Hermione had lost the ability to shout, scream or even talk.

Suddenly Hermione felt herself being pulled back into the world as professor Trelawney's eyes tuned back to their original grey blue. But she seemed none the wiser that she had just possessed herself and possibly a student. She simply stood up, placed Hermione's cup back onto the table and walked away.

The tea leaves in Hermione's cup simply read 'a friend's great betrayal'.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really so sorry about leaving this for so long. I've just had school and revision and the 'if you don't get an A in your GCSE's you will die' talk for the last couple of weeks. So I'm going to try to write a chapter a night from now on. **

Loki stood in the centre of the golden balcony staring into the rip in the cliff face, the rip that now looked as gigantic as ever now that he had noticed it. He closed his eyes and pictured where he was going, what he imagined the inside of that cave looked like, well as close to it as he could possibly get. Loki's breathing became deep and slow, he nearly felt the weight of his amour appear on his arms but he knew that he didn't need his amour where he was going, he shook his head and tried to clear his mind. It was racing, he felt more alive than he had ever felt, the adrenaline surging through him. Finally he was going to get away, leave this inescapable perfect hell.

As quickly as it had started Loki felt himself being sucked through that horrific tube and flying through the air. When he landed he didn't immediately look around, he was more preoccupied that he felt although he was going to be sick, but when he did finally gain some form of composure he knew he was somewhere. He silently wished that he was in the right place. It was a dark, low cave with quiet drips skulking down the walls. It was a truly grotesque place with nothing of the golden majesty of Asgaurd.

Loki took in a deep breath of the stale air and began to walk forward. Putting his hands against the wall to try to look for the 'portal' that was supposedly somewhere in this place. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding white light and Loki once again was being pulled. Ripped forward by imaginary hooks, it was as if he was flying through the bi-frost but more forcefully. Loki screamed out in pure fear. He was going to get ripped apart.

Hermione was watching the owls fly through the clock tower that overlooked Hogwarts. Since recent events she liked to be alone. Watching the owls fly with letters and happiness sent from home. Hermione didn't know why she suddenly felt the thought of being alone so appealing; she just didn't see any reason to be in the hustle and bustle of day to day school life when she didn't need to be.

Suddenly an owl began to float gently down as if it was balancing on a cloud, it had begun to dive and then spread out its wings in a flash. The wind seemed to grow, swirling around beneath the bird and then a bright, blinding light. The owl swooped away dropping its precious load and soaring away.

Hermione had jumped out of the way of the flash and had hidden beneath one of the cold, stone stairs to try to avoid the blast. She had her wand outstretched, a curse on her lips, she was prepared to scream out at whoever had exploded in front of her. But there was someone there, defiantly. Whoever was there was lying on the floor, not moving, didn't look like they were breathing and didn't look, well, normal. He was wearing dark green material with silvery metal plates. Hermione couldn't really tell much more than that, but he was defiantly not getting up.

Hermione went over to him, slowly. Watching every step she took. As she got closer she realised there was smoke coming from his clothes. She slowly knelt down next to him, put her wand down next to her leg and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to try to turn the stranger over. But suddenly his eyes flashed open. Hermione leapt back and grabbed her wand; she pointed her want straight at him and watched as he slowly pulled his hands out.

"Who are you?!" Hermione shouted him. The man looked shocked at the sight, she thought, of another human.

"Ah, my head." The man groaned and pulled his hands through his hair. Hermione shook her wand.

"Answer me!" she shouted again.

"Alright! Ok! Just stop shouting! I feel like I've drunk ten caskets of ale!" The man moaned again. Still not quite opening his eyes. "I'm Loki Odinson, you are?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Loki's point of view **

I didn't really consider that much about who I was staring at, I was more worried whether or not I was dead. My immediate thought was that I had been dragged straight to Hel, no; I had willingly waltzed straight into Hel's waiting jaws! To be honest, I just wanted to throw myself straight at the next living person I saw but this girls reaction told me to do just the opposite.

She was waving her… well… her short magic staff at me in a threatening manner and I decided that maybe putting my hands in the air was the best way to go. Even with my clear state of surrender she refused to stop pointing her staff at me.

"I'm... no! Why should I tell you who I am?!" she began to shout at me, "You've been invading my mind! I've seen people like you before! What does Voldemort want you to find out?"

I think however from my panicked expression that I didn't have a clue what she was on about.

"The imperious curse maybe?" she asked in an almost gentle and caring voice. I had to set her straight.

"I can assure you, I am in no ways cursed, I am simply here to check something." I told her, tying not to offend her in anyway. I had no idea whether or not my powers would work here or not and I didn't want to face the wrath of her mini staff. "So, darling, if you could excuse me."

"What did you just say?" the midgaurdian snarled at me.

And with that I began to walk away, a smile on my face. That's when it happened. I had only walked about 25 feet when I felt it. Chains. Thin snaking invisible chains wrapping themselves around every possible part of my body; neck, arms, chest, legs, waist, everywhere was engulfed in the invisible chain. It was strangling me, almost as if it was getting thinner, turning itself into wire, cutting into my flesh with a chocking strain against me. I couldn't move. When I tried to walk further the chain simply became tighter. Then suddenly, without warning I was suddenly thrown back, pulled through the air at incredible speed.

**Hermione's point of view**

He was coming straight for me before I could even think about what was happening; Flying backwards towards me. To be honest I couldn't really think about what I was doing at that point, I didn't even have time to move out of the way. I thought he was being poisoned or having some sort of fit. But oh no! I rushed forwards to try and help him and he lands on top of me. My wand was again outstretched but as he turned to give me his hand my blood ran cold.

As I looked at his hand, it had turned ice blue. My eyes scanned up his arm and up to his face. It again was a light blue and was patterned with scars and indents. As if someone had held him down with a knife and repeatedly slashed his face. But those eyes. Those eyes of blood red. Embers seemed to burn through them, shining back at me like torch light, and an evil demonic shade of red that shone from his soul. But then there was something else in those eyes. Entrapment, like a cadged bear just willing to be free, as if those eyes had tried every other way of escape and had been reduced to simply wishing.

I scurried back away from the hand that was stretched out towards me. As I did so it began to turn back to a more natural shade of… well skin. I looked up and his eyes had turned back to their original shade of dark green. The wounds had vanished and they had been replaced with a look of disappointment on his face. He simply stared down disappointedly at his hand, although he was contagious with some horrific disease.

"No… no, I'm sorry. I don't know what… how… well… that's never happened before." He stuttered. I helped myself up and realised that my ankle hurt. I tried to walk on it and felt a harsh, sharp pain running through my leg. My ankle felt as if it had been set on fire, repeatedly. Suddenly my whole leg crumpled beneath me.


End file.
